


One last goodbye

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Pitch Black (2000)
Genre: Dreams, F/M, rather sad, shazzas short life and hope, unreachable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 17:12:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13369359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Dreams aren't always within reach, they come, they fade, they change. Shazza just wishes she could hold onto one of hers long enough to see it come trueMildly inspired by grief-borne madness by merfilly





	One last goodbye

**Author's Note:**

> Shazza never got to know jack was a girl canonically (I kinda headcanon she knew) thus jack is referred to as a boy/kid here
> 
> It's been a while since I've written for this fandom but I have a few things planned and hope to get around to them and some of my others soon. This was kinda fun to write for again, please enjoy

His soft lips on hers, a little dry but still his. She would of held it longer if she knew it was to be their last

His smile and concern, a soft look and an apology after doing what he thought was right to protect her, she should of made him stay longer 

His screams of pain ringing in her ears with each gun shot, her feet not carrying her fast enough to where he is

No dead body and no zeke, just riddick leaning over where her love should be 

The only red she saw was from her own fury as he turned and tried to run. Her dreams flashed behind her eyes, all happy moments she was yet to experience with zeke, the ones she was now left to do alone. She ran after him, ran after those dreams 

He was on the ground and she wanted to kill him, kill him like he had her heart. Someone was trying to hold her back, she couldn't care who as she lashed out. Her foot smashed into his face and she felt oddly satisfied by how quickly his consciousness faded, zeke would of been proud, he had always liked her strength 

She stopped flailing then, turned and walked away as she tried to calm. Found herself back in front of the hole this time when she glanced up jack stood before her and her heart beat fondly as if to remind her it was alive. A new dream came forward, something she only had a chance to mention to zeke once, hope for her and jack 

She hadn't believed him, would of gone down the hole herself just to prove it but they needed her strength to pull fry up

The creatures were real, the voices maybe to but it only furthered her mistrust, he knew they were there all along. She sat near the hole while the others worked on riddick. There was nothing left, not a thing to show he had been there. The things that ate him had left her with nothing 

She made herself useful when she got back, fixed up the solar cat determined to make it off this planet. To take her dreams with zeke and make new ones real with jack at her side 

The kid could use a real role model, a mother figure as she didn't agree with the kids current choice he had made, riddick was clearly not a suitable father figure. She could see the adoration jack held for him and she just hoped it didn't rival the looks she had seen the young boy give her, hoped he only admired riddicks strength, hoped it would only be a passing thing 

The eclipse was like a beautiful nightmare full of screeches and screams as she watched on horrified

It all happened so quickly, her legs still not fast enough as she chased her dreams, running from two types of monsters

She couldn't hear them but she could see jack, could almost see a new dream without zeke in his frail arms. She watched with wide eyes as Paris yanked him back, then those dreams weren't within reach 

She was being lifted, eaten, torn apart but that wasn't what made her scream. She had lost it all but she hadn't even said goodbye, she wanted to tell jack it was okay, to assure the look in the kids eyes 

She screamed a sound unlike any farewell into the sky, perhaps she would see zeke again. Suddenly the pain didn't hurt and she wasn't afraid of the darkness that consumed her


End file.
